Surat Cinta Untuk Saitama
by SUICCHON
Summary: Lagu bagus berdendang di pagi yang belum matang. Genos tak jadi menghangatkan onderdilnya. Justru hati Genos yang dibuat menghangat.


Warning : Ini adalah fanfic yang melanggar aturan dalam FFN. Saya sudah peringatkan, fic ini adalah fic pelanggaran. Apabila masih berkenan untuk membaca, silahkan saja. Mengandung Ejaan Yang Disemrawutkan dan penulisan tidak sempurna lainnya.

.

 **SUICCHON**

 **"Surat Cinta Untuk Saitama"**

Sebuah fanfiksi dari serial One Punch karya ONE dan Yuusuke Murata

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang lebih Genos syukuri selain bertemu Dr. Kuseno dan bertemu Saitama. Dua pria yang membawa kemilau-kemilau dalam hidupnya. Dr. Kuseno yang membawa kemilau pada onderdil tubuhnya sehingga tak mudah karat, dan Saitama yang membawa kemilau dengan pantulan sinar-sinar kehidupan dari kepalanya yang mulus itu.

Genos tidak pernah berhenti bersyukur betapa ia sudah beruntung. Ia tunjukkan rasa syukurnya pada dengan mengabdikan hidupnya, namun ditolak dengan halus oleh Dr. Kuseno dengan dalih ia ingin menghabiskan hidupnya dengan anak cucunya di rumah.

Pilihan lain yaitu dengan mengabdikan diri sebagai murid, sekaligus asisten rumah tangga dari guru besarnya. Sekaligus menjadi ladang pendapatan si guru dengan setoran uang sewa rumah per bulan yang selalu melayang ke kantong gurunya. Genos harusnya berduka, nyatanya ia bahagia.

Seperti saat-saat seperti ini.

Hari itu hari Minggu. Masih pukul 4 pagi. Genos sudah bangun untuk memanaskan onderdilnya. Ia baru saja ganti oli seusai insiden penyerangan Boros _and the gank_ ke bumi kemarin. Kalau tak dipanaskan dulu takutnya ngadat ketika dipakai melawan monster. Kan bahaya.

Sambil pemanasan di balkon apartemennya dan Saitama, Genos bisa melihat Saitama yang masih terlelap. Semalam usai tanding makan ramen dengan _topping_ daging belut yang mereka kalahkan di danau yang terletak di pusat kota Z. Gurunya itu segera saja mengalami komplikasi dengan perutnya dan semalaman minta dibalur minyak angin oleh Genos berhubung perutnya yang tak kunjung membaik.

Genos terpaksa harus merawat guru besarnya yang sakit perut hingga ia terlelap. Baru bisa terlelap dini hari bukan berarti membuat Genos jadi tidak bisa bangun dini hari juga. Ia tetap bisa bangun pada pukul 4 dan melakukan pemanasan sebelum melakukan pekerjaan rumah lainnya.

Sambil pemanasan, Genos menyetel radio yang terpasang di tubuhnya. Yang mana sinyalnya mampu menyahut dari berbagai belahan dunia manapun. Dengan dilengkapi sistem penerjemah yang lebih mutakhir dari Google Translate, Genos tidak pernah mengalami masalah dengan bahasa dari tempat yang jauh sekalipun.

Lagu mulai berdendang di pagi yang belum matang. Genos dengarkan dengan seksama sembari meluncurkan uap-uap panas dari lubang di tangannya.

 ** _'Kutuliskan kenangan tentang caraku menemukan dirimu._**

 ** _Tentang apa yang membuatu mudah berikan hatiku padamu.'_**

Lagu ini mengingatkan Genos pada Saitama dengan cara yang lucu. Genos sampai berhenti mengeluarkan uap panas dari telapak tangannya dan berganti posisi jadi duduk mojok di pojok balkon. Hendak merepotkan diri mendengar lagu itu.

Baru beberapa bulan yang lalu ia bertemu dengan Saitama. Sebuah pertemuan yang saat itu hampir membuat Genos harus meledakkan dirinya sendiri karena ia kalah melawan nyamuk betina. Saat itu, si nyamuk betina yang kenyang dan besar kepala berhasil mencabik-cabik tubuh Genos. Tubuhnya termutilasi di beberapa bagian dan ia tak lagi bisa melawan. Satu-satunya cara untuk menang hanyalah mengambil waktu yang tepat untuk meledakkan diri hingga si nyamuk betina ikut meledak bersamanya. Namun ia tak yakin hal itu bisa dikatakan menang ketika Genos sendiri tak mampu merasakan kemenangan yang ia peroleh.

Saitama ada disana. Setelah sebelumnya mengajak Genos kabur dari kerumunan nyamuk seperti seorang pengecut yang lemah, ia tiba-tiba berhasil menghantam si nyamuk betina hingga darahnya muncrat kemana-mana. Terperangahlah Genos dengan kejutan tak biasa di depannya. Nyawanya diselamatkan, dan musuhnya dihabisi dalam sekali serang.

Jadi, bagaimana Genos tidak dengan begitu mudahnya memberikan hatinya pada Saitama?

 ** _'Tak kan habis sejuta lagu untuk menceritakan cantikmu._**

 ** _Kan teramat panjang puisi 'tuk menyuratkan cinta ini'_**

Lagu mengalun semakin dalam. Genos makin yakin lagu dari entah daerah mana ini sebetulnya lagu yang diperuntukkan untuk sepasang muda mudi yang saling mencinta. Genos jadi sedikit geram. Disini ia mati-matian memikirkan monster yang mengganggu ketenangan kota hingga memikirkan soal bencana alam, di luar sana ada banyak muda mudi bertukar hati tanpa memikirkan ada orang lain yang berjuang untuk mereka semua.

Bagi Genos, sejuta lagu, sajak, maupun puisi tak akan pernah cukup untuk menjabarkan betapa Saitama sangat hebat. Sepanjang apapun sebuah karya sastra tak akan mampu menandingi betapa rasa kagum Genos telah berubah menjadi sebuah perasaan mendalam bagi sang guru.

Saitama bukan sekedar guru. Saitama adalah panutan bagi Genos. Genos rela melakukan apapun demi Saitama. Bahkan melakukan hal semacam menggosok kloset kamar mandi hingga berburu diskonan di supermarket pun akan Genos lakukan dengan senang hati. Genos tak pernah meminta apapun pada Saitama. Yang penting ia bisa terus berada di sisi Saitama, itu sudah sangat cukup bagi Genos.

 ** _'Telah habis sudah cinta ini, tak lagi tersisa untuk dunia._**

 ** _Karena t'lah kuhabiskan sisa cintaku hanya untukmu.'_**

Genos berhenti total dalam melakukan pemanasan.

Ia malah duduk di balkon sambil menatap langit yang masih penuh bintang. Sebentar lagi fajar menyingsing. Tapi Genos tak mau ambil pusing. Saitama masih akan tertidur lelap. Ia masih bisa sedikit bersantai sebelum nantinya akan disibukkan dengan aktivitas paginya seperti membuat sarapan untuk Saitama.

Pagi buta, ketika belum banyak orang yang terbangun dari peraduannya memang merupakan momen-momen yang sentimental. Hanya di pagi hari Genos bisa benar-benar berkonsentrasi dan merenungi dirinya sendiri. Soal tindakan apa saja yang telah ia lakukan kemarin hingga apakah ia sudah lebih dekat menuju apa yang selama ini menjadi tujuan hidupnya.

Akan tetapi, beberapa pagi hari ini Genos seperti tersadar akan sesuatu. Ia sadar ia telah melenceng jauh dari tujuannya yang semula. Yaitu mencari _cyborg_ gila yang dulu telah menyerang kotanya dan telah membunuh semua anggota keluarganya. Sekarang ini, yang ada di kepala Genos hanya bagaimana agar lebih kuat sehingga bisa menyamai level Saitama. Sehingga ia bisa berguna bagi gurunya tanpa membuat si guru berkali-kali menyelamatkannya dari ambang kematian.

Ingatannya serupa pucuk daun di pagi hari yang penuh embun. Masih sangat segar dalam ingatan Genos dari insiden ia pertama kali hampir meledakkan diri sampai insiden ia hampir mati karena ia gagal menahan meteor hingga ia harus memforsir 'core' miliknya. Saitama selalu ada disana. Menyelamatkan Genos.

Tujuannya memang seperti melenceng jauh. Tapi hari-hari yang ia lalui bersama Saitama juga tidak menjadikannya lebih buruk dari apa yang sudah ia capai selama ini. Bersama Saitama, Genos jadi menemukan bermacam-macam insiden yang membuatnya lebih kuat dari waktu ke waktu.

Yang di ada di kepala Genos sekarang hanyalah Saitama, Saitama, Saitama, dan . Kepalanya sudah dipenuhi oleh Saitama dan tak ada ruang untuk Genos penuhi dengan hal lain. Yang mengagumkan, Genos sama sekali tak keberatan dengan hal itu. Saitama adalah dunianya yang sekarang.

 ** _'Aku pernah berpikir tentang hidupku tanpa ada dirimu._**

 ** _Dapatkah lebih indah dari yang kujalani sampai kini.'_**

Semakin dalam lagunya, semakin Genos teringat akan Saitama.

Ia tentu saja pernah berpikir jika suatu ketika ia mengambil persimpangan yang berbeda dengan Saitama. Ia pernah berpikir andai ia harus berpisah dengan Saitama. Akankah ia masih menjadi Genos yang sekarang?

Jujur. Baru beberapa bulan bersama Saitama dan mengikrarkan diri sebagai murid Saitama, Genos sudah tahu kedepannya ia akan jadi lebih bergantung pada Saitama. Bukannya Genos tak kuat dalam menghadapi segala jenis monster, bukan pula Genos takut hampir mati dan tak ada yang menyelamatkan dirinya. Ia hanya takut hilang pedoman.

Saitama bukan hanya sekedar 'guru'. Saitama lebih dari itu.

Setelah melihat banyak hal dari sudut pandang Saitama, Genos jadi tahu bahwa gurunya ini luar biasa. Ia tahu bagaimana memandang sesuatu yang menyulitkan orang lain menjadi sesuatu yang mudah ia hadapi. Saitama tahu bagaimana membalikkan keadaan menjadi sesuatu yang akan menguntungkan dirinya. Meski Genos tahu, tak seorangpun yang menotis Saitama. Tak seorangpun yang menyadari eksistensi Saitama selama ini.

 ** _'Aku s'lalu bermimpi tetang indah hari tua bersamamu._**

 ** _Tetap cantik rambut panjangmu, meskipun nanti tak hitam lagi.'_**

Terkekeh geli lah Genos saat itu. Ia palingkan wajahnya mengintip Saitama yang tengah terlelap di dalam. Ia tak yakin di hari tuanya nanti Saitama akan punya rambut. Mengingat baru usia 25 tahun saja kepalanya sudah benar-benar mulus.

Tapi ia tak akan meragukan hari-hari yang akan ia lalui bersama Saitama nantinya. Saitama akan semakin menua dan mungkin saja kekuatannya akan berangsur-angsur melemah. Sedangkan bagi Genos yang _cyborg_ , ia akan tetap sama seperti sekarang ini. Ia tak akan menua. Tak akan sakit. Nanti di masa tuanya, ialah yang akan berada di sisi Saitama. Akan benar-benar menjadi murid yang berguna bagi Saitama.

Ia akan jadi perpanjangan tangan Saitama dalam berbelanja, atau menyirami kaktus kecil di balkon apartemen mereka. Ia akan jadi telinga ekstra bagi Saitama dalam mendengarkan berita kejahatan di tv dan melaporkan sudah sejauh apa perkembangan dunia kepahlawanan. Ia akan jadi mata tambahan bagi Saitama untuk mengamati dunia luar dan akan ia beritakan pada Saitama. Genos akan melakukan itu semua sembari tetap berada di sisi Saitama. Sambil tetap menemani hari tua Saitama.

Bagi Genos, meskipun Saitama menua, ia tetap hebat. Ia tetap punya sejuta cerita untuk ia bagi pada Genos nantinya.

 ** _'Bila habis sudah waktu ini tak lagi berpijak pada dunia_**

 ** _Telah aku habiskan sisa hidupku hanya untukmu'_**

Ada di sisi Saitama membuat Genos sadar betapa hidupnya sangat berarti. Genos jadi sadar. Tubuhnya bukan hanya sekedar kumpulan onderdil yang bisa diganti dan diupgrade semaunya. Tubuhnya adalah saksi kebersamaannya bersama Saitama.

Nanti, suatu saat bila ia harus meledakkan diri lagi untuk melindungi Saitama, Genos sungguhlah ikhlas. Berkali-kali nyawanya diselamatkan Saitama. Tentunya Genos tak takut untuk melakukan penebusan pada sang guru.

Ini mungkin berlebihan. Tapi matipun, Genos rela.

 ** _'Dan t'lah habis sudah cinta ini tak lagi tersisa untuk dunia_**

 ** _Karena t'lah kuhabiskan sisa cintaku hanya untukmu_**

 ** _Untukmu hidup dan matiku'_**

Genos berdiri. Melongok Saitama yang masih sibuk memimpikan entah apa. Hembusan nafas lega dari Genos mmengepul di depan mulutnya.

Sebetulnya Genos sudah akan berdiri dan menyiapkan segelas minuman hangat untuk Saitama. Namun Genos malah tak kunjung beranjak dan hanya duduk-duduk menikmati malam yang hampir usai.

Malam ini, masih dengan Saitama. Setiap malam yang ia lalui bersama Saitama adalah malam yang bahagia.

 ** _'Bila musim berganti sampai waktu terhenti_**

 ** _Walau dunia membenci ku kan tetap disini.'_**

Malam yang hampir usai saat ini, maupun malam-malam selanjutnya, Genos sudah putuskan untuk tetap berada di sisi Saitama.

Mengikuti gurunya, menuruti gurunya. Saitama tak hanya mengajarkan bagaimana melawan monster dan menjadi lebih kuat. Bahkan Genos sebetulnya ragu kalau selama ini Saitama pernah mengajarkan itu semua pada Genos. Saitama lebih dari itu. Saitama mengajarkan untuk menghadapi sebuah siklus kehidupan.

Dari Saitama lah Genos menyadari bahwa mungkin eksistensinya nanti tak disadari oleh siapapun. Tapi hal itu tak boleh menjadikan Genos menjadi lemah dan berputus asa, karena meski seseorang tak menyadari eksistentinya, pasti ada orang di luar sana yang bersyukur atas apa yang telah ia perbuat.

Atas dasar itu lah yang membuat Genos tak pernah pilih-pilih dalam mengambil misi kepahlawanan. Jika Genos hanya memikirkan eksistensi maupun dirinya sendiri, siapa yang akan menyelamatkan orang-orang dalam bahaya di luar sana?

Genos jadi teringat ketika insiden meteor hampir jatuh di kota yang mereka tinggali. Semua sudah diinstruksikan untuk menyelamatkan diri. Genos masih disana. Melakukan upaya penyelamatan meskipun gagal.

Genos lihat sendiri bagaimana Saitama datang dan tiba-tiba menghantam meteor sehingga hancur berkeping-keping. Kota selamat namun kerusakan tak terelakkan.

Akibatnya setelah insiden itu, Saitama lah yang dituduh kriminal dan dituduh menghancurkan kota. Tak ada satupun yang menyadari bahwa apa yang Saitama perbuat adalah tindakan untuk menyelamatkan kota mereka dari kehancuran total.

Seluruh penduduk kota saat itu seperti menyalahkan Saitama atas jatuhnya meteor yang tak bisa dihindari. Saitama dihadapkan pada situasi yang tak bisa ia menangi hanya dengan sekali tinju. Genos bahkan saat itu meragukan Saitama. Mana bisa ia yakin gurunya akan tak bergeming setelah dihakimi secara verbal oleh massa itu.

Setelahnya, sesudah melihat sendiri bagaimana Saitama mengalahkan sesuatu yang tak bisa ia menangi hanya dalam sekali tinju, makin mantap saja hati Genos untuk mengikuti si lelaki berkepala licin itu.

Bahkan ketika seluruh dunia membenci, berpaling dari Saitama, Genos akan tetap mengikuti guru besarnya itu.

 ** _'Bila habis sudah waktu ini tak lagi berpijak pada dunia_**

 ** _Telah aku habiskan sisa hidupku hanya untukmu.'_**

Mendalami lagu ini membuat Genos geli sendiri. ia jadi seperti perempuan. Ia jadi ikut-ikutan mellow gara-gara sebuah lagu yang diputar dari entah negara mana.

Lagu ini untuk sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai. Bukan untuk sepasang guru-murid sepertinya dan Saitama. Akan tetapi Genos seperti melihat kilas balik hidupnya dan Saitama dari awal pertemuan hingga saat ini setelah mendengar lagu itu. Meskipun lagu itu untuk sepasang kekasih, dalam onderdilnya yang paling dalam Genos mengakui bahwa ia tak keberatan mencintai dan dicintai oleh sang guru.

"Genos… "

Kepala berambut pirangnya ia longokkan ke dalam. Genos bertemu mata dengan mata bertanya-tanya Saitama yang diwarnai sorot sarat kantuk itu.

"Sensei! Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan. Mohon tunggu sebentar."

Sekalipun, Genos tak pernah melewatkan logat sopan ketika berbincang dengan gurunya itu. Ia tak ingin lancang.

"Sarapannya nanti saja. Sedang apa kau di situ?"

"Tidak, Sensei. Hanya melakukan sedikit pemanasan."

Selimutnya Saitama sibakkan. Melangkah lah ia menghampiri Genos.

 ** _'Telah habis sudah cinta ini tak lagi tersisa untuk dunia_**

 ** _Karena tlah kuhabiskan sisa cintaku hanya untukmu'_**

Genos sudah hendak bangkit saat Saitama menahan lengannya agar tetap duduk di sampingnya. Genos tidak bisa tidak terperangah merasakan kekuatan tangan Saitama yang meskipun gerakannya lembut tapi tetap terasa sangat kokoh bagi Genos.

Sudah berbulan-bulan bersama, tapi Genos tak mampu segera terbiasa merasakan sentuhan Saitama pada onderdilnya yang dingin.

"Kalau pagi begini, mudah sekali untuk berkonsentrasi ya, Genos."

"Ya, Sensei."

Genos tidak pergi dari samping Saitama. Tidak juga berbicara. Genos tahu Saitama sedang bepikir dalam dunianya yang belum ingin ia bagikan pada Genos.

"Sensei. Pagi ini ada diskon di _konbini_ ujung jalan. Sebaiknya aku bersiap-siap."

"Sudah. Lupakan diskon itu."

"Ada yang salah, Sensei?"

Saitama menguap ngantuk dan bangkit. Menuju futon yang masih tergelar dan masih hangat.

"Aku sedang ingin makan di luar bersamamu, Genos."

Genos terbelalak bersamaan dengan lagu yang berakhir di radio yang tertanam di kepalanya.

 ** _'Karena tlah kuhabiskan sisa cintaku hanya untukmu.'_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Catatan pojok :

Haha. Sumpah saya ingin ngakak! Apaan ini. Ini apaan. Saya berasa OOC sekali.

Tapi ya sudah. Ini fic yang saya dedikasikan untuk diri saya sendiri dan seseorang yang berharga untuk saya.

Entah mengapa mendengar lagu ini menjadikan saya teringat pertemuan saya yang terbilang absurd.

Ya sudah lah ya. Sekali saja saya OOC begini.

Terimakasih untuk pembaca sekalian yang sudah mau membaca dan meninggalkan jejak maupun yang tidak.

Salam

.

Suicchon


End file.
